Unexpected Battle of species The feisty Gardevoir
by Jackknifer
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, I hope you like it ) Also I apologize for the spelling errors, the English is not my native language Thanks for reading )


Unexpected Battle of species. The feisty Gardevoir

My younger brother and I had only a week traveling through the country, he was 12 and I was 17. Daniel had a burning desire to become a pokemon master, he really wanted with all of his heart, on the other hand, I had no interest in training pokemon or battles or medals or anything, I wanted to become a chef, that's why we decided to travel the world together, he could fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master and and I could become man of the world, learning the most rare and exquisite recipes from all regions, so too could take care of my little brother (what kind of parents allow their children to go wandering alone by themselves whe they're 10+ years, it's beyond me), the 3rd member of our group was a small initial Bulbasaur, it was very low even level and did not have much experience in battle, so we avoided face any stronger pokemon.

A beautiful, sunny summer day, for lunch, I prepared a cooked fish along with some delicious grilled vegetables, we were in the middle of a clearing in the forest, the smell was delicious, when Daniel, Bulbasaur and I were preparing to eat heard noises coming from a nearby bush, it was a big scare for all of us, then saw a figure moving in the bushes in a predatory way, we were paralyzed, was the smell that attracted the unwanted guest? Daniel was a born a innate trainer and without hesitation called his faithful pokemon for battle, I was terrified I could not move.

Suddenly out of the bushes, it can be seen this being that was stalking us, for a moment I was speechless, I admit I do not know much about pokemon, that was why I yelled "Hey Daniel do not attack, it's just a girl" Daniel answered to me "do not be fooled, it's a pokemon, the pokedex says it's a Gardevoir and is quite dangerous stay away!"

My jaw dropped, How is it possible, how can a pokemons so beautiful and look so innocent yet be so dangerous? I simply could not believe my eyes, she had about 1.6 m tall, her skin was completely white, reflecting the sun gently caressed her cheeks and the rest of her slim body, had slightly blue hair and here eyes were Ruby red, she had had a small bump in the middle of her breasts and a wasp waist with long slim legs barely visible under her white dress light blue on the inside.

"gar, gar garde!" Yelled in a menacing manner when she sense the coming battle. "Hey Daniel beware" I said "I have a bad feeling about this." Daniel did not answer me, He was totally focused on the fire of the battle "Bulbasaur bulbasaur use vines whip!". Upon hearing this, one could immediately noted that in the eyes of Gardevoir fury of battle was raging, She lost her tender and lovely look and change it to a more predatory and menacing look ready to defend against any aggressor.

The pokedex was not wrong about Gardevoir, she was indeed a very powerful pokemon, in a single blow Bulbasaur was knocked out and threw into a tree, hitting it hard, the poor little one never had a chance. Daniel was stunned speechless, Instinctively he ran to help his friend, was at that point when Gardevoir lift Daniel's body with her telekinesis and and threw him to a big rock with an impressive force.

I was left cold, my little brother, the one who I swear to protect while traveling, laying immobile on the floor, had apparently struck his head, thinking the worst, I ran into him in a desperate attempt to help. At that moment I hear "who said you can move little bug?!", I was too worried about my little brother to stop and check who was speaking, in a second Gardevoir teleported in front of me blocking my way, and I hear again "Hey I'm talking to you! where you think you're going small and helpless mammal!". I didnt understand, the only thing I got in fron of me was this slender pokemon levitating so elegant yet menacingly. I thought "maybe this pokemon is the one talki-" , " OF COURSE I AM I, You are a pathetic excuse of mammal" after saying that, She slowly began to approach me (perhaps was ready to end my existence too?) It thought "is this really happening? are humans so weak? why I could not protect my little brother?"

She answered "That's right, you humans are weak, an error in evolution, witness the power of a more advanced species, more suitable for survival" and with that she let a vile laugh in their native language, "gar gar gar". After understanding that she could read my thoughts, try to keep my mind blank, try to think of crazy random things while my true thoughts were in the background of my mind trying to think of some way to save my bro and escape this situation.

She paused for a second, was a little surprised, "You're smarter than I thought little human, do not know that humans could cloud their mind in order to stop me from reading your thoughts, but that will not help you, it's impossible for you to win against my psychic powers, tell me what are you thinking, maybe throw me a rock?" as she continued laughing loudly "gar gar gar" she kept approaching, slowly, like she was mocking me, knowing that if I tried to run away she just teleport to my face again and again until finally knocking me or worse. I thought it was my end, when suddenly in the background I could see Bulbasaur was standing, badly wounded but still standing, he realized that Daniel was unconscious on the ground, Gardevoir did not notice this, because she was focused reading my mind only to continue with his mockings. Bulbasaur saw his little trainger and then look at me, almost like asking me with his eyes to receive an attack order in order to avenge his master, I realized that was my only way to distract Gardevoir, when I feel i had a chance I Shout "Bulbasaur use Grass Pledge". She smiled at me and with impressive speed she easely avoid the attack, throwing a psychic ball to the small Bulbasaur she left him completely knocked out. Taking advantage of the distraction I took a stone from the ground and throw it without hesitation against Gardevoir hitting her in the head, she did not expect me to react so quickly and have such good aim (it was a lucky shot).

Gardevoir fell to the ground and remained unconscious, was a critical shot, I ran to my little bro to check on him, "ya lucky basterd" I exclaimed, he was knocked out cold but still alive, my happiness was quickly quenched with rage and anger I had towards that conceited and wicked Gardevoir, She almost killed my brother, and only to steal our food. I ran over to her, to my surprise, she was starting to wake up, but there was something different about her this time.

She got on her two feet but without levitatçing as she normally would, she had a frightened face, as if she had lost something, then she looked at me and shout "GAR GAR gar Gardevoir!" with fear in her eyes, looking at the palm of her hands and then I taking them to her the face, shaking his head and shouting "GARDE GARD GARR". I did not understand what was happening, but she definitely had lost something, "perhaps the blow to the head incapacitated temporarily of her psychic powers" I though "Well if not, by now I'm surely be getting pounded by Her wrath."

I approach slowly to the weeping Gardevoir, noticing this, she tried to flee, but being used to levitate almost all of the time, She didnt had a good coordination with her legs and fell to the ground in despair, I grab and lift her from the soil, she was very light, weighing about 45 kg (about 99 pounds, you're welcome) and held her with enough force to avoid her escaping but not enough to hurt her. I was impressed with the little physical strength she was able to deliver, for an adult Young man was relatively easy to contain a fully developed Gardevoir, she just had no chance against the physical strength of a human man.

"Gar gar Garde!" exclaimed, no longer hearing voices in my head, apparently the blow was such that she had also lost basic skills like communication through telekinesis, realizing that she could not overcome my physical strength, suddenly stop trying to releas herself from my grip and turning around to watch me with her big, beautiful ruby colored eyes, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she said in a softer tone "gar gar garde?". (What?) I could not understand their strange language, "I do-not-understand y-o-u" I said. "Gar garde Gardevoir?" She said again with even more tears in her eyes gently touring her tender face.

I assumed she was trying to use her charms on me to get free and thus can escape unpunished. But I was smarter "Tell me Gardevoir, do you really think I'm gonna let you go after what you did to my little brother and his pokemon?" suddenly, in her gaze I could notice a slight change, from tenderness to fear, she did not know what I was capable of, it is true that she had heard horrible things about humans, what are capable of, they are evil beings, vicious with the ability to excuted the worst tortures and the most severe pain, all in the name of revenge, (indeed we are, arent we?) fear flooded her heart, she was at my mercy and there was nothing she could do about it, "the tables have turned" I said with a smile plastered on my face, I was incredibly angry and full of rage because of what she did without hesitation, without pity, why should I have mercy at her? also she's just a pokemon and I am a human being, the most advanced species on this planet, we are the dominant race, how dare she offend my kind, I would not be only revenge my lil bro, but all mankind for her crimes.

Her breathing began to accelerate, she did not know what to expect but knew it was not going to be good, "gar garde garr" he repeated me with a hint of desperation in his voice, she started to struggle again despite knowing that it was useless, it was only a natural reaction to the fear that was born in her heart, she feared for her life, perhaps this man would end his life in a cruel act of revenge? she repented of attacking these two humans, she was so hungry, for several days she had not eaten a single bite, she just wanted to eat a little but did not know how to approach and ask those humans.

I felt how Gardevoir was struggling again, could easily contain it, had griped here tightly against my body so she could not escape, as the struggling continues I could felt the beauty of her female figure, and had some great hard fresh breasts, the small red nub in the middle her chest was soft and rubbery, her skin was white and soft, almost like silk, the feel of her skin rubbing against mine was wonderful, despite living wild in the forest, she had a marvellous fragrance, having her close enough, I could smell the scent of her neck, it smelled like wild fruits and mountain breeze, giving me a refreshing feeling, her delicate blue hair was touching my face and I could hear how her breathing was becoming heavy, * heavy breathing * "gar gar garde", with my arms tightly around her wasp waist trapping her thin arms in the process, she was relatively easy to move while walking thinking I could do to revenge.

"It's a very nice pokemon" I said out loud "and also smells so good" I said, hearing this Gardevoir became more and more agitated, in her eyes i could notice a look of surprise. "What am I thinking!'s A pokemon is from another species! dont you dare!" I thought to myself, "This is not right, these thoughts should not exists!" I struggled in my mind against these new ideas that were running through my head for a minute, I could finally return to reason and concentrate on my goal, punish Gardevoir. I dont know if seeing Gardevoir stirred by what she thought I was going to do to her was what led me to want to play a joke, in my mind I knew I did not want to rape this pokemon, she indeed was a sexy, sweet-ass and adorable pokemon, but I just could not do it for real, but she did not know that, so I decided to scare her a little.

"Gardevoir you have offended my kind and have hurt my brother, I have to punish you to restore the honor of my species" I said, Gardevoir's eyes widened in surprise and fear "Gar gar garde?" asked, ignoring her I continued "You who have attacked us mercilessly and even mocking my human condition, look where you are now! HAHA at my mercy and I'll show you where is your place in the feeding chain"(OMG WTF I'm saying lol) with That said, I could feel the trembling body Gardevoir (maybe scared?) her breathing was very agitated, even looked like she had difficulty breathing, she was very disturbed and looking at me with her beautiful ruby eyes, keep telling me "gar gar" "gar gar" like pleading for her life.

I dont know why but I liked that, made me feel powerful, this little flower was at my mercy, I could feel it trembled as she was pressed against my body more tightly. I took her to a nearby tree and leaned against the smooth bark of the tree, forcing her nub into the bark caused her to release a soft cry (moan?) And had her cheeks blushing (what is this?). I inmobilize her arms and slowly approach to her ear, whispered "ever felt the touch of a man? No? maybe the touch of a human man?" after saying that I started kissing her neck slowly, I knew it was a joke and would not really rape her, I just wanted her to think so, but I was really enjoying it, my lips pass the length of her soft neck, his silky smooth skin just invited my lips to keep kissing her, I let her feel my tongue, gently but firmly on her skin I can feel the scent of sweet berries and mountain breeze, "delicious" I thought as I heard really low moans from her as if she was trying to conceal them, I felt a lump was forming in my pants, supose it was normal due to the experience I was having and had no plans of using "It" so I continue kissing her.

I pulled away a bit of her neck to kiss her on the cheek when I feel Gardevoir breathing relaxes, heard soft sounds coming out of her mouth (more moans?) she was Relaxing her body, her face was blushed her eyes closed (WTF? Perhaps she is enjoying this!) Feeling a little fear, I continued kissing her cheeks giving small bites and desperately seeking some sign of fright or terror in her, I thought "this is not working, I have to be more rough with her" whispering again to her I said "have you ever felt the fire of a kiss on your lips ?" with a smile, hoping scared of her a little, she did not said anything and without opening her eyes she tilts her head slightly backwards giving access to her lips red from the arousal.

(That was not the reaction I expected!) "Hey" I yelled "you're supposed to be suffering at this time," I said, she just looked at me and said in a very naughty tone "garde?" This made me even more angry, "still mocking?" I asked, "I'll teach you to take me seriously!" then I take her and turned her hard supporting their fine breasts against the bark of the tree, holding her two arms and tighten hard against the tree "gaaarrr" exclaimed letting out a small sigh (I'm sure it was a moan) "OH you're not enojying this? HAHAHA that's a shame"

I started to kiss her neck again while I made sure to rub her litle nub with my pecs and squeezing my hard cock against her back, with a free hand, felt his female figure, her delicious curves and soft skin, Gardevoir's heart began to race as well as her breathing, could not believe how soft her skin was, something that cannot be found in female human skin was really something out of our species, at a given moment, I decided to intensify things a little more, I turn my hand to her sex, slowly but surely take my hand from her belly to her south region, Gardevoir realizing this, began to shake slightly as she pressed her back against my cock, she started to arched her back to give me a better access his pokemonical cave of sweetness

At the beginning I didnt take it as an invitation, I thought she was trying to avoid me, and then I felt my hand was soaked with her sweet honey, she was completely soaking wet, warm juices began to run down her soft skin down her slender legs, she was really hot, She began to move her hips, inviting my fingers to enter. (This is getting weird, definitely not what I was planning) I consider it for a second, but I just could not defile a pokemon, (would you do it?).

In a quick movement, I pulled away from her and said "this makes no sense, you're not scared or much less horrified" I continued saying "I was a joking, didnt want to hurt you, just to scare you, but this is too weird for me, just go now, you are free, hope you've learned something today "

Walking away I felt a strange force that lifts me off the ground and left me totally paralyzed. "HA HA HA, my little delicious human" I heard in my head, "I've learned something today, yes, I learned that I have the desire to feel you more deeply, I want to be one wit you, my sexy and powerful human"

"WHAT?" startled I exclaim, "Hey it was just a joke, it was not really to do it, sorry? you're also kidding right?". She continued, "At the beginning felt really scared that it was going to be a horrible experience, and really I was helpless to your big human strength, but slowly I started to regain my powers and could see into your mind that you did not intend to hurt me, just prank me, so I decided to follow the game because I found it entertaining and to be honest, I did not expect your kisses and caresses to be so warming and welcoming, no one has been so sweet to me and I want more of you, I need you "

"Oh my you havd had your powers all this time?" I said "then you read in my mind all those dirty thou-", "oh yeah, you're a pervert human you know that?" She interrupted me.

"HEY, you are the to blame, not leting me punish you properly also you are beautiful, it is impossible not think about that kind of thi-" I take my hands to my mouth covering with a expression of embarrassment in my face, she blushed and looked at me with those big, deep eyes saying "do think I'm beautiful?" she jiggled

"No no no, that was not what I meant!" I said with a jittery smile "hey, let me go, I do not like where this is going" I demanded, "oh, but you do like it!, I can see it in your thoughs" I blushe like hell, she puts me gently on the grass, I was totally paralyzed, she knew that I was curious to know how would it feel try her forbidden fruit, but also knew that I was capable of trying to escape temptation, that's why she did not allow me to move. She sat on me and gave me a sweet lustful look with her eyes, se approach my face very slowly, she was blushing and my mind whispered gently "have you ever felt the fire of a kiss on your lips ?" she closed her eyes and touched her lips with my lips, I could feel that she was nervous, maybe it was the first time she was feeling that?, at first it was a shy kiss lips were touching only, I was paralyzed but had free of movement from the neck up, without thinking slowly started to open my mouth to catch her lower lip between my lips, as she felt this gave her more confidence to softly bite my upper lip, I continue slowly introducing my tongue in her mouth, what incredible taste her mouth had, I could feel the tip of her tongue, it was identical to a human tongue, but had an agility that I had never before experienced, it could bend in impossible ways, had firmness and sailed my mouth in a dominant fashion,

A battle for dominance began, my tongue against hers, was a tough opponent, but the honor of my race was at stake in that kiss, I had to overcome it -. "you are very competitive, arent

you?" She jokingly said, still holding the passionate kiss I said challengingly in my mind "You can not beat me," apparently that aroused Gardevoir even more, and the kiss intensified, I could not help thinking how agile her tongue was, and how it would feel his tongue in my rock hard mallet. Immediately after thinking that, her eyes opened slowly and said "you're a little pervert, you know that?" and grabbed my Blunt Hadr penis, she begins to unbutton my pants, "hey hey, wait a minute, are you sure about this? it was only a thought, wait!" I said, she just blushed and smiled at me, as she finished get my pants off exposing my powerful member throbbing and rock hard, she was impressed of the size, and stayed watching my penis without words, wondering if she could even fit it in her little mouth, this is because human penises are easily twice the size the average penis of a male Gardevoir or even a Gallade.

Feeling embarrassed by her looking at my cock, I said "dont you just stare at it" she blushed and smiled at me, grabbed my cock firmly with both hands and began to masterbate it, she wanted to feel it's thickness, she could feel the heat emanating from my cock in her hands, solid as a rock, she kept stroking it with a smile and a hint of curiosity on her face, about our anatomy, "you are a very interesting human, I do not understand how it is that I'm so attracted to you" saying that, she open her mouth and let out the tip of his tongue over my helmet of my penis, outlining the tip gently, she kept stroking it. It felt wonderful, the texture of her tongue firmly tasting the tip of my penis, "Oh I wish to feel the deeps of her mouth" I thought to myself, immediately after she introduced my penis to the depths of her throat. "Argh .. this is incredible," exclaimed, with those words of encouragement she felt more confident and began to move up and down delightfully outlining his tongue all the way, every time I swallowed down a little deeper and deeper, until without realizing it, she manage to put my whole whole penis in her mouth and let it in there for a moment, "my precious human are you enjoying this?" she asked, I could barely speak, I was inmerse in pleasure, all I could do was to nod my head in agrement, she was so happy, givin that kind of pleasure to me, she felt it was an achivement.

She freed my member of his soft mouth and said "now you have to show me how good is the tongue of your species, do not worry I will not leave you unattended" she wink at me and turning around above me she sat on my face , exposing her soaked wet flower with her warm juices, leaving my face completely wet, it had a sweet flavor and it was delicious, warm to the touch, I could not help myself and I started to explore with my tongue the mysterious cave of this incredibly sexy pokemon, I started my way through her upper lips, looking his most sensitive point, in my experience with human women, the clit tends to always be on the top of the vulva, but that was not the case with Gandevoir, I was unable to find her G-spot, I had to navigate deeper inside her with my tongue, soaking even more with her warm honey, until I find what I was looking for, I knew it immediately because as soon as my tongue touched that point, she froze and I started to tremble, just let out a big moan and sank her flower more deeply in my face, while increasing the speed of her sucking my penis, once again we were in a war, desperately sought to give the maximum pleasure possible before she make me cum, her mouth tight and her super agile tongue were killing me in pleasure, I could not lose, she began to rock her hips to help me get way deeper with my tongue up her G-spot

"Ahh! I cannot take this anymore" she exclaimed "I need you inside, I want to feel powerful human, let me be yours!" she let out a long, loud moan (she had an big ass orgasm! victory for human!) losing control of the paralysis that had on my body, "I'm free!" I thought I saw her lying on the floor, catching his breath, went to her and I turn face up and gently told her in the ear, "You're mine now, I own you and you must obey my every command" She plead "please my lord, be gentle with me this is my first time," I gently kissed her on the mouth and continue down to her neck and her glorious breasts, was soaked in sweat, lightly salted and the characteristic scent of mountain breeze and forest fruits.

She grabbed my cock and guided it to her sex completely soaked with my saliva and bodily juices, "I want to feel you inside me, I need you please make me yours" She kept saying, so I introduced the tip of my penis and wait to see her reaction, she was taking it very well, gently insert it a little more and she started became more agitated, releasing small moans of pleasure, She grap my waist with ther smooth slender legs and started to press against my back inviting me in, she wanted me with passion, she wanted to have my steel hard shaft inside, with clean stroke I insert my whole penis inside of her vagina that was not ready for a penis that size, the feeling was incredible, it was much more tight than any vag i've experience before, was beyond of the human realm, the internal walls her vagina where still throbbing after the first orgasm I gave her with my mouth, she let out a scream of pain that ended in a long moan of pleasure, I began to pump into her, my cock was completely soaked her honey, sweet and warm it came out in spurts from his flower, fully tightened. She was drunk with pleasure, began to smoothly bite my ear while in saying in her native language the only word she could say between moans, I assumed that was because of the large brain activity that supposed to handle all the feelings we were feeling, did not allow her to concentrate enough to communicate telepathically.

She entered in a frenzy, keep pressing harder and harder with her legs, she wanted my whole penis deep inside of her, she wanted to feel it pounding against her cervix, reaching to the depths of her being, as I approached the climax, I look in her eyes and said "Gardevoir I'm about to come, let me get my cock out before cumming inside you" she'll silence me with a passionate kiss and cling harder to me, then she arched her back waiting for my seed filling her interior, and almost at the same time the two of us got into an explosive and passionate orgasm, my seed is completely filled here, leaving out a lot of my load from the sides, her body was not prepared for the amount of semen that a human penis can ejeculate, she immediately release me and began to clean my hard member with her delicate mouth"delicious" I heard she said

"That was the most incredible thing I felt in my entire life, you are really one especial human, I never want to leave your side" she continued saying "I apologize for what I said about your species, it is true that humans are really fascinating that I can never fully understand you, I just want to continue learning from you. "

I looked at her speechless and tenderly I started to caress her cheeks, she went on to say "I apologize for having attacked, I was looking for food, my plan was to communicate with you to ask for your permission, but then I saw Bulbasaur in battle stance, I was left no other choice, I did not mean to hurt them"

"Do not worry," I interrupted, "I really felt a connection with you and feel that your intentions were not bad, I'm the one who should apologize, for everything."

She blushed and clung tightly to me, resting her head on my shoulder while we were both lying on the soft grass.

Moments later I saw a shadow on my face, it was my little brother, he said "OMG BRO just did what I think you did?, That's some crazy shit DUDE! Nice one" * bro fist * *hands me an empty pokeball*

"here, you deserve it ", I look at the Gardevoir and she nodder her head with a big smiled and blushes deptly, in my mind I hear "Master, I'm yours, please catch me" I throw the pokeball over my shoulder and after 3 jerks, I CAUGHT A GARDEVOIR!

And that's the story of how I met your mother

Finito


End file.
